A Mutual helping
by Ichigo.Seireitei
Summary: Um, this is kind of my first Fanfiction. so to any of you who are reading this, and actually like it, You guys rock! :D This means a lot, so I hope you guys Enjoy! Give me feedback if you want it!


Author's note: I own nothing of this. Well, I own the story you're reading, nut not the characters. Hell, the possibility of anyone reading this is 1 in a million, as I probably suck. Well, just hope you like it.

*  
"Getsuga..Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled.

The energy in the blast was enough to crack the rocks below. However, the person Ichigo was aiming for just pushed it away with his sword. Ichigo frowned. His body ached; he had fought this guy for hours, and had gotten nowhere. His bankai suit was torn. He had a huge gash running down his cheek, and one above his right eye, which blinded him sometimes. The guy he was fighting, Maou, was a Shinigami with an attitude. He would just laugh at Ichigo, and swipe his Getsuga Tenshou away. Ichigo lashed at him. He slashed at Maou, but Maou just blocked it. His red zanpaktou looked like it was covered in blood.  
"I expected more from the great Ichigo Kurosaki" Maou said.

"Bastard! I'm going to kill you" Ichigo yelled. His anger was getting more and more unstable. He could feel his Hollow fighting for control. He had tried to use the mask, but he just couldn't. Ever since he used his Final Getsuga Tenshou technique against Aizen two years ago, the only time he could go Hollow was if Hollow Ichigo took full control.

"_Come on King!"_ Hichigo nagged. "_Let me take control"_

"No way in hell" Ichigo yelled, and lashed at Maou again.

"Ah, fighting for survival huh" Maou said. He seemed to know everything about Ichigo. He knew where to find Ichigo, Zangetsu's powers, and even the fact that Ichigo was half Quincy.  
"Well, let's find out who the real king is"

Maou rushed at Ichigo. Ichigo did likewise. Maou was humiliating Ichigo, as his zanpaktou wasn't even in Shikai and he was still beating Ichigo.

"Why don't you use Shikai, damn it!" Ichigo said as Maou blocked another one of his slashes.

"You want Shikai? Fine" Maou said, grinning. "Rise, Asura".

He let go of his zanpaktou. It fell to the ground.

"What did you just do?" Ichigo panted.

"Sing your death" Maou said, and was gone. Ichigo's eye widened. Then, someone punched him from his right. The hit send Ichigo spiralling down to earth. He formed a small crater as he hit the ground. He groaned and tried to get up. He just couldn't.

"Get up damn it!" He urged himself. Maou landed gently on the ground.

"So Ichigo, this is my Shikai. Asura, the devil. He lent me his strength, and now I'm strong even without my Zanpaktou acting as a bond between Asura and I. It is sort of like the Final Getsuga Tenshou you used, except, this one doesn't let me lose my powers with my Zanpaktou"

Ichigo got up slowly. Maou grasped Ichigo's neck, and held him up.

"Asura has another power. Here, you can be the first person to live through it. You are by far the most formidable person I know".

He threw Ichigo to a tree. The tree cracked as Ichigo fell on it. Maou walked up to Ichigo again. He kicked him hard. This time, a portal appeared. It swallowed Ichigo. Maou smiled. He knew that this could be one of the most deadly things he ever did, letting the famous Ichigo Kurosaki live. He had to focus on other plans. Like taking over Soul Society.

Lucy gazed up at the stars from her apartment. It was night, and she had just finished a long session of story writing. She liked to do this when she felt sad. Her guild members were really good friends, but there were just a few things they could not understand. The wind blew on her hair, giving her beauty even more elegance. She smiled sadly, there were a few things she just wouldn't tell anybody ever. Not even Natsu. She smiled at the mention of his name in her thoughts. Then, her smiled vanished when he remembered he had confessed to Lissana just the day before. She'd had the hugest crush on her, and then it had just gone.

"Shooting stars!" Natsu would tell her.

"What are those?" Lucy asked.

"They're these stars which move"

"Yeah, pinkie isn't bluffing" Gray laughed.

"Why you" Natsu said, and balled his fists. Gray stripped, and got ready to hit Natsu with his Ice-make magic. Then, both of them received hits in the head from a certain red haired mage.

"Did I stop something, BOYS?!" Erza growled at them.

"No Ma'am" They cried.

"Good" She smiled. "How come you haven't seen a shooting star before?"

"Well, I haven't"

"Well, legend says that when the dragons get mad, their rage causes the stars to move"

"Oh wow" Lucy said, with her mouth opened.

"Yep. And when these stars move, you can make a wish. This wish, will be fulfilled"

"Oh wow" She said.

"Yep" Gray said, rubbing his head.

"Well, there you have it. Keep your eyes open Lucy" Erza smiled, winked at her and went to look at a job.

Lucy smiled sadly yet again, she didn't know why she felt so lonely these days. Her friends didn't understand her the way she thought they did, her father was dead...Life was kicking her in the face. Hot tears poured down her cheeks. She got up, just about ready to go to sleep. She wiped her tears, and looked up one last time. Then, she saw them. A star was moving. Suddenly, she smiled brightly. It felt like all the troubles she had had, had taken a hike.

"I wish my problems would just go away!" She yelled happily, for someone suffered a lot, she could smile very brightly.

Then suddenly, there was thunder. It started raining. Lucy hurried to the stairway, when she heard something different. It was like paper tearing, except, a thousand times louder. She looked up, and saw a black portal open right above her apartment. Then, she saw somebody fall.

"What the hell is that?" She asked herself, and ran towards the wounded person. The first thing she noticed was the orange hair. He was a boy about nineteen, her age. His body was filled with grievous wounds. Blood poured in every direction you could see. She went close to him to help him up. She knew healing magic really well. The boy slowly got up.

"Don't move you're injured"

"Stay back!" He spat blood.

"Let me help you, I don't mean you any harm"

The boy waved his sword threateningly. He walked towards her, his Katana bathed in blue energy. It suddenly turned into a huge butcher knife.

"Let me help you" Lucy repeated. "What's your name?"

"Orihime...Uryu...Chad...Rukia..." He muttered, tears welling up in his eyes. Then, he looked at Lucy straight in the eye. "My name...is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I will protect my friends!"

"Consider me your friend" Lucy said.

"Maou...beat me so easily..he beat all of them...That bastard..."

"Oh my god" Lucy sighed. "Guess I have to do this the hard way" She walked up to him, and balled her fists. She lunged at Ichigo's face. He caught her fist with his free arm.

"You...can't take me down that easily" He panted. Then, he loosened his grip on Lucy's hand. He almost fell down if Lucy hadn't caught him.

"Consider me your friend" She repeated. "I will help you"

"Th-thanks" He stuttered, and collapsed. Lucy heaved him to her apartment. She put him on the guest bed. Now that she looked at him, he actually looked pretty dashing. She sat down, and started her healing magic. She slashed the celestial key of Virgo, and saw the pink headed maiden appear.

"I'm going to need your help on healing" She said.

"Leave this to me!" She said, and started healing the boy. Lucy saw as the wounds disappeared. It took her nearly an hour to do it, but she did it. She took off his upper robe.

"There aren't any injuries, but one might need some fresh air to heal. Its a wound I haven't ever come across of"

"Okay then. Arigatou!" She said, and Virgo disappeared.

As Lucy went to bed, she wondered who this boy was.


End file.
